David García Martínez
|hair_color = Ash Blonde |skin_color = White |eye_color = Amber |status = Alive |birthday = August 1, 1998 |zodiac = Leo |residence = Lalin |relative(s) = Mateo Victoria Nina Sofía |friend(s) = Coco Felix Eric Cody Tobias |occupation = Student |likes = Aliens, Dogs, Cheese, Astronomy, History, Sleeping In |dislikes = Ghosts, Vegetables, Graveyards, Needles |debut = Episode 0 |alias(es) = David Gracia Martinez (full name) David Shiney eyes (by Lalin kidnappers)}} David García Martínez is a teenager who lives in Lalin and the main protagonist of the Lalin's Curse series. He also appears in the manga Delete as the creator. Appearance David is a boy of average height. His hair is a bit wavy, and he has a characteristic dark brown fringe that hangs down between his eyes, covering the scar on his forehead. His eyes are round and amber-colored. When he experiences heightened emotion, his eyes glow yellow. David almost always wears a red scarf alongside suspenders that he leaves off of his shoulders. He is often seen wearing red sneakers and a brown duffel coat, usually wearing some sort of alien-themed t-shirt underneath. He wears a purple bracelet on his right wrist. Personality David is quiet and introverted around strangers, but when he gets close to someone he can't shut up. David is cheerful and a bit naive. He doesn't have a temper but he can act cowardly and selfish, running away from his problems and not confronting them directly. Despite that, he can be very resourceful. David loves paranormal things and all subjects related to aliens, mystery, the universe, demons and supernatural stuff. Due to strange experiences since he was little, he truly believes that there are more things here and there than what meets the eye. However, people around him don't take him too seriously, usually denying his theories and explanations. He loves to watch Cuarta Dimension every Sunday and at nights he usually goes stargazing and searches for UFOs. History David spent much of his early life together with his best friend and neighbor, Felix. The two of them began to develop a video game together. In the year 2010, Felix began to bully him alongside a group of people, going as far as to trash his belongings and physically hurt him. This eventually led to David's deletion of the video game they were working on, as well as his attempted suicide, where he jumped off a bridge into a river in the middle of winter. However, Felix saw him jump and immediately jumped in after him, saving his life. David was later taken to the hospital to get stitches. When David went back to school, Felix's "ex-friends" came back to bully David, but Felix began to start fistfights with them so David would be left alone. Delete In Delete, David plays the role of a character called the creator, a hooded figure that appears to be a small child. Lalin's Curse David makes his first appearance in Episode 0, watching the stars along with Coco and searching for UFOs. On his way home, Coco runs ahead, causing him to fall on his face. When he falls, he finds a broken camera hidden in some foliage and he takes it with him. Once he arrives at his house, his mom chews him out for being a bit late. David apologizes and sees Felix eating the last flan. David then invites Felix upstairs to watch the newest episode of his favorite show, Cuarta Dimension. Felix reluctantly accepts. The pair goes upstairs and Felix asks David about his latest findings while he was stargazing. David excitedly tells Felix about "orange aliens" before Felix points out the broken camera David picked up. David tells him that he picked it up because somebody might be missing it. After this, the two sit down to watch Cuarta Dimension. When the show mentions how their hometown of Lalin could be cursed, David asks Felix if he knew about the murder that took place in woods. Felix refutes the claim that a demon committed the murder before David quickly tells him to shush while the show is still playing. David then makes the connection between the reporter's missing camera and the one he found in the woods. He puts the SD card into his computer, ignoring Felix's warnings. He clicks on the first of two files, an .MP4. It is nothing but a blank video, much to David's dismay. The second file is an unknown type, but he opens it anyways, eager to uncover something supernatural. However, this breaks his computer and causes the house's power to go out. Felix chews out David, who gives a meek "I didn't know that could actually happen," in response. David's father comes in to check on the boys, scaring them. Afterwards, Felix goes home and David is left in his room to go to sleep. He thinks about what he saw on the show. He muses about how he could be a paranormal investigator and prove the existence of the supernatural to skeptics before falling asleep. The next morning, he is woken up by Coco. After getting ready for school, he goes downstairs and asks his father about the murder in town. His father doesn't know much, but tells him the news said it was a gang fight. After pondering this for a bit, David heads out on his bike to go to school. He is interrupted by Felix sitting on top of a trash can, avoiding a cockroach. To help him get down, David squashes the roach with his shoe before noticing a trail of the bugs leading somewhere. He follows them to a worn-down building. While Felix waits on the road, he takes a peek inside the building, only to not find anything. He stands there thinking about why all the bugs gathered there before Felix shouts at him. When he is about to leave, he hears something knocking on the window behind him. Felix yells at him another time, startling him. David tells him that he heard a knocking noise and Felix dismisses it as the rain. When David insists it was a person, Felix tells him that he has a wild imagination. He reminds David that the two of them are going to be late for school, so they continue on their way. As they ride their bikes down the rainy road, David and Felix encounter Tobias, who asks them why they are late. David tells him about the building he snooped around, and how he heard a knocking sound. As they are talking, the trio runs into Tobias' mom, who tells them to get on their way or else they'll be late. Due to her sour temper, the three quickly continue to school, but not before David asks Tobias if he can ask his mom about the murder because she is a cop. Tobias takes one glance at his mom before looking away quickly because of her glare. He tells David that he'll ask her later. David fills Tobias in on what he had seen on Cuarta Dimension, while Felix just dismisses it all, saying the witness could've been drunk or on drugs. Tobias agrees with him, saying it could've been a media exaggeration. David then insists that they will investigate after school to see for themselves. Felix goes along with it, saying they should turn it into a bet, where David has to clean his room for a month. Tobias goes along with this and adds that David does his homework for a month. David retaliates by saying that if he turns out to be right, the two of them have to clean his room and do his homework for a month instead. The trio agrees on the deal, before their teacher bangs her fist on the board for class to begin. After class, the three go out into the hall and run into Eric and Cody. The five boys go into the piano room and discuss the details of their plan. David says that they could go into the forest to find evidence of a demon being at the crime scene. Felix brings up that they had evidence already, but David destroyed it, referring to the SD card He then asks the other boys whether they think something supernatural is actually there. This makes Cody nervous, but David, Tobias, and Eric assure him that nothing bad will happen. The group then decides altogether to go to the forest after 6 PM. After the school day ends, David takes Coco over to Felix's house so they can go to the forest together. He hears a loud scream and hurries to Felix's house to see him chasing away a cat. Felix tells David about how troublesome cats are because they always attack the crows. David responds by saying not all cats are that bad. After this, they head over to the forest and meet Tobias, Cody, and Eric. Eric is recording a video for his YouTube channel, so Felix tells him to make sure that he gets a good shot of him so he can "get more likes, thanks to me." This results in the other four boys laughing at him and saying things like "I have never heard any girl talk about Felix." David then further embarrasses him by saying that his mom and sisters all love Felix very much. After the boys get a good laugh, they all head into the woods. Trivia * It was revealed by Isaky that Felid (Felix x David) is a brotp. * He likes cheese. * He suffers from dermatophagia. * David was originally supposed to be a comic relief character. * The discoloration of his fringe is due to the extra melanin being produced in his hair. This was caused by the head trauma he experienced from when he jumped. * He is asexual, but not aromantic. * David wears the same bracelet as Felix and Tobias. * He collects stones. * David is a good singer. * There is a fan theory that Coco is a therapy dog but it is not yet confirmed Relationships Felix López Dorado Felix and David are best friends and family friends. In Delete, Felix tagged along with David's bullies, until David attempted to suicide and was saved by Felix. Felix fought David's bullies afterwards, while avoiding David at the same time (see History for more information). Two years later it appears that David and Felix are best friends. Tobias Ruiz Castro Tobias and David are close enough to have matching friendship bracelets and they care a lot about each other. Tobias has a habit of blushing when close to David but David does not notice. Cody Lozano Blasco in Episode 26 of Lalin's curse, David says they aren't really close but they are still good friends. Cody is protective over David - maybe just as protective as Felix. Eric Bermúdez Parejo He is the joker in the group but him and David don't seem to too close. They are still good friends. Eric likes to listen to David's theories but he doesn't exactly believe them. Gallery David_founds_the_camera.PNG|David finds the damaged camera in the forest at night. David's dream.PNG|David dreams about becoming a paranormal researcher. OuchMyFeelings.jpeg|David is scared by Felix's snide remark. Wow.jpeg|David watching Cuarta Dimension. Questioning.jpeg|David watches the blank video. Shook.jpeg|David learns about the curse of Lalin. Takethat.png|David makes the connection with the camera. Knockknock.png|David hears a knock on the window. Smiiile.png|David smiles. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stub